


Keep Your Grade Up

by xJadedGurlx



Series: Teen Wolf Femslash100 AU Drabbles [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9651734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: Braeden asks out her English teacher.





	

**Author's Note:**

> No spoilers. Written for AU prompts #5 'College/University' and the ‘rarepair’ prompt for the Femslash February Couples Meme.

Braeden sat in the front of her college English class, half-listening to her teacher. Not that Julia didn’t have her full attention; it was just that Braeden was so busy fantasizing about ripping the clothes off of said teacher that she could barely concentrate.

As the students around her began to stand up, Braeden realized that Julia had dismissed the class. She slowly packed up her things. As she had hoped, she was the last student left in the classroom.

Braeden walked up to her teacher’s desk. After a moment, Julia looked up at her. “Is there something you need, Braeden?” she asked.

Braeden tossed her hair over her shoulder. “I was wondering if you might like to go out sometime” she said. “You know, on a date” she clarified.

Julia smiled at Braeden. “It’s very kind of you to ask, but I don’t date my students.”

Braeden frowned, feeling embarrassed. “Oh, okay” she said. She turned to exit the classroom.

“Braeden” Julia called out.

Braeden turned back to face her teacher. “Yes?” she asked.

“If you keep your grade up, you won’t be my student next semester” said Julia with a wink.

Braeden’s face broke into a huge grin.


End file.
